


Fade into Obscurity

by Sleepless_Malice



Series: Random Tumblr Drabbles (Gift Drabbles) [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Drabble, M/M, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the following prompt: “You really weren’t kidding, were you?” + Angbang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade into Obscurity

**Author's Note:**

> **based on this meme:** [*click*](http://feanope.tumblr.com/post/130744056980/some-more-drabble-prompts)  
>  **[Disclaimer]** \- Neither Melkor nor Mairon are mine. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Tolkien Estate – I just like to explore their lives a little further. No money is made from this story.  
>  **[General]** \- Feel free to contact me on tumblr: [feanope](http://www.feanope.tumblr.com)

Mairon’s golden eyes grew wide as silver manacles dangled right before his eyes and, much to his own dismay, a fierce and visible tremor rushed through him. “So you really were not kidding, were you?” he asked at last in astonishment and disbelief; his lord had never been known for being extremely kind – or gentle, but until now you had always been spared his lord’s dreadful desires which were better suited for torture than bed play.  

  
“Kidding?” asked Melkor with a delicately raised eyebrow, “such strange words from your mouth, Mairon. I should punish you all the more for using them; strangely you act these days, Mairon,” he whispered with such affection that it nearly hurt. 

  
“My lord, please,” the Maia pleaded with a last vestige of hope that remained within him, “I – I think there are other ways?”

  
“Indeed there are,” responded Melkor with a laugh that rang not all to pleasant in his ears, and the foreboding he felt was confirmed not a moment later. “Let me think,” he crooned, letting his sharp fingernail run over Mairon’s naked chest, and with each word his lord was saying, the pressure against his skin increased. “Shackles made of the strongest alloy, whips of all sorts; but – given your inability to _shut up_ \- I am tempted to simply restrain and gag you. What do you think?”


End file.
